From Sweet To Sour
by VAlover13
Summary: Rose Hathaway was abused by her father. Being with Lissa her whole life she turns sweet and innocent. Until, one day she meets Avery Lazar, and Tasha Ozera. Changing all of her clothes and personality she ditches Lissa to get the most popular guy. Dimitri Belikov. Dimitri's the biggest jerk around and rose thinks she has to act like a bad girl to get him.
1. Chapter 1

**Rose P.O.V**

"Liss! We're going to be late for our first day of school!" I had already picked out my outfit the night before. I wore an ankle length flower skirt, with a green polo shirt. My hair was in a ponytail, too. I've been told I'd had a nice body before, but after what happened with my dad I refuse to wear anything too revealing.

"I'm coming Rose!" Lissa walked down the stairs, and I mentally gasped. Liss was wearing a pale pink dress with a yellow belt around her waist. Her platinum blonde hair was straightened and had a cute pink flower headband to go with her dress. She looked beautiful and I had tears in my eyes.

"Rose, you look like you're going to cry what's wrong?" Lissa asked; her eyes were concerned.

"I just wish I could dress like you and be pretty." I said truthfully. I blinked back tears, not wanting to have puffy eyes.

"Oh Rose." She took her thumb and wiped away a tear that had escaped from my eyes. "You are beautiful inside and out, but if you want to borrow my clothes-" I cut her off, and she looked sympathetic.

"It's not that I don't want to be pretty, I do. I'm afraid that if I do someone might hurt me." I told her, but she didn't quite understand because I wouldn't go into details about my dad.

"Rose, I don't know what happened between you and your dad, but he's in jail now. You have nothing to worry about." She gave me a warm smile and I knew that she meant it.

"It's too late to change my outfit anyway." I sniffed and wiped my face. "I have a closet filled with expensive clothes, I might try something tomorrow." I gave her a half smile and a hug.

"I love you Rose, and don't let anyone change you. You're perfect the way you are." I didn't say anything back because she knew no matter what I felt the same way.

"Girls! Victor, Lissa's uncle said in a sing-song kind of way. " He is such a kind man, and after Lissa's parents died he let both me, and Lissa stay in his guest house. Which were filled with beautiful clothes and accessories. He has a daughter named Natalie. I think she is a really nice girl, but talks too much. It's quite annoying.

"Hi Victor!" Lissa and I said in unison. He tried to speak, but was quickly cut off by a cough. We discovered that he had the flu, but I knew for sure that wasn't the case.

"Uncle Victor, are you sure that's just the flu?" I asked, sounding concerned. He just stopped his coughing fit, and looked very out of breath.

"I'm fine Rose, dear. Just a little dry in the throat. Now, hop in the car and I'll take you girls to school. Natalie took her car earlier so it'll just be us three." I let out a small sigh of relief that I wouldn't have to hear Natalie talk for 20 minutes.

The ride to St. Vladimir's was short and we were there in no time. I looked and school and thought, "holy crap!"

**This is my first story so I would really appreciate your opinion and suggestions about this story. Reviews would be great!33**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to: mollamoo9112, Vampire Academyy, and cheerleader1100. Thanks for the follow and reviews!**

Rose P.O.V

This school looked like a castle. The architecture was beautiful, and there was a rose garden!

"Liss," I whispered to her, "this school is amazing!" I squealed excitedly. I could tell she was amazed because she was speechless. We walked with Victor to get registered, and then he left us.

"Bye ladies", Victor told us. "Be sure to tell Natalie I love her"! We wasted no time with our paperwork and in no time we were in.

"Excuse me? Ms. Dragomir, may I speak to Rose for a second please?" Lissa nodded her head and told me she'd wait right outside the door. I was curious as what Headmistress Kirova was going to say. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Now, Rose I have no guardian listed on this paper. Do you have parents?" Oh, great. I hate it when people ask this question. It sets me off, but I wasn't going to make a scene on my first day.

"I do, Headmistress, but my dad is in jail and I don't know where my mom is." That was true I have seen my mom since I was 5. She dropped me off at daycare one day and never picked me up. I remember I cried for hours until a little girl hugged me. That girl was Lissa. We've been inseparable ever since.

"Oh, that's alright then dear we'll just put Mr. Dashkov as your guardian." She said sympathetically.

"Thanks you, bye." I said wanting to explore the school with Lissa. I was almost out the door until I heard Kirova speak.

"Now, what did you say your mother's name was?" This bothered me and she needed to stop asking questions about my family.

"I didn't." I bit back snarky as I could. "It's none of your business. Now, goodbye." I left without even looking back. Man, I already don't like her.

"Hey Liss," I said as happy as I could after what happened. "Ready to explore?"

Lissa and I checked out all of our classes. I only had one with her at the end of the day. We decided to find our lockers; we separated because they were at the other end of the school. I began walking and ran into something. It felt like a brick wall. I looked up and found the most chocolate brown eyes that I'd ever seen.

"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered through my words. No one has ever had the effect on me.

"Who are you?" He said with distaste.

"I'm Rose. Nice to meet you. Who are you?" I asked with curiosity.

"You'll find out in time." He said with a mysterious tone in his voice.

Okay, that was odd. He was really nice looking though. I walked to my locker to find two girls in miniskirts and belly shirts. I could tell they were popular. I approached them with caution, thinking they were mean girls.

"Oh, wow. The church is outside, dear." She said in a mock tone.

"I'm not from the church. This is how I like to dress. Now, my locker is here could I get into it?" I asked hoping they would do so.

They chuckled and walked away. I let out a huge sigh of relief and I knew that these girls are going to make my life awful.

**I would really like reviews! You guys are awesome! It feels really special to have at least a couple reviews! Thank YOU!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to call my reviewers lovelies, simply because it takes too long to write everything out! Thank you my lovelies! && thank you to a certain lovely in West Virginia, you know who you are! Anyway here's chapter 3! Thank you to my lovely beta, A.I.T. - Author In Training  
**

Rose P.O.V

After, I put my stuff in my locker I headed to my first class. I hated being a new kid because you had to stand up in front of the class and tell them something about yourself. I mean, who really cares? It's not like the new kids are treated any better. I made my way from one end of the school to the other. I have geometry, which is my best and favorite subject. I scurried to an empty seat and set down my file before the bell rang, and I was tardy.

"Hello class." Said a middle aged man, who I believe is the teacher. "It's time to take attendance." After he took role, I slumped into my seat trying to avoid being called on.

"Ah, I see we have a new student with us." He looked at the file I put on his desk and began reading. "Rosemarie Hath-" I cut him off because I hate being called that.

"I'm sorry sir, but I would prefer to be called Rose." I said as polite as possible. This man looked mean, but to my surprise he smiled back at me.

"Well, how can I say no to someone with such good manners." He gave me a nod and continued reading. "You have all A's, perfect attendance, and a 4.0 G.P.A. Well, Rose I'm certainly impressed with that. My name is Mr. Alto; it's great to meet you." I blushed under his gaze, until I heard someone from the back of the room mumble.

"I'm sorry Mr. Belikov, what did you say: I couldn't quite hear you all the way back there." Mr. Alto said in a fed up tone of voice. "Stand up and tell me what you said."

"Fine, you want to know what I said, I said teachers pet because that is what she is." He pointed at me, I turned around when he said that offended, but I was shocked when I saw him.

"I saw you in the hall earlier, and you have no right to say that when you don't know anything about me!" I bit back angrily and screamed at him. I mean, who does this guy think he his?

"Listen kitty, put your claws back in, and I actually do know one thing about you." He said with a mock tone.

"Oh yeah, what do you think you know about me?" I said in a "sure you know" voice.

"Well, that you're a teachers pet." He said with an evil smile, and the class erupted in laughter. Mr. Alto finally decided to step in, and break us up. He sat his desk the whole time and watched us like a movie.

"Alright, Rose you have a warning and as for you Dimitri, you get detention." Dimitri looked like he wanted to throw a chair, and that's exactly what he did. "Mr. Belikov! Go straight to Headmistress Kirova right now! I'm sure she misses you." I was shocked, but everyone else was shouting "go Dimitri" and "I saw your muscles flex" from half of the girls in the room. Before Dimitri left he bent down and whispered in my ear.

"I told you you'd find out." He said harshly and left the classroom, but not before he flipped everyone off. I breathed a sigh of relief about that being over. Little did I know that was only the beginning.

**Thank you everyone for all of you reviews! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've had writers block! Argh, worse thing you can get while writing a story. Anyway, you guys rock. Keep those reviews coming!3 **

**~VAlover13~**


	4. AN

**A/N **

**So, I'm not really feeling this story and I want to start a new one. Send me a message or leave a review if you want it to be about:**

**Rose & Christian**

**Rose & Adrian**

**Rose & Dimitri**

**Sydney & Adrian**

**Sydney & Christian?**

**If you have any other pairs, or if you have an idea for the story, send me a message and I'll give you full credit.**

**Also check out shmowzow11, and tell them that I sent you. My favorite story of all time is Secret Admirers, so check it out.! XOXO ~VAlover13**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, so some people talked me into keep writing so, I will. If you want me to keep writing the story I will. Thanks! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT on Vampire Academy, just this plot.**

**Rose P.O.V**

Class ended and I'm so happy. I know Dimitri looks intimidating, but something in my body wanted told me to stand up to him and I did the exact opposite of that. I rushed to my locker to get my biology textbook, but ran into another wall right in front of my locker. Okay, since when was there a wall here? I apologized and picked up my books. I looked up and saw a pair of breath taking emerald eyes.

"Hi, I'm Rose. I didn't mean to run into you." I said nervously, never breaking eye contact.

"I know who you are, and I'm Adrian Ivashkov. Dimitri's my best friend, and you're the new girl who stood up to him." He said noticing me staring at his eyes. He cleared his throat, and I turned a deep shade of red.

"Don't be embarrassed little kitty, I catch a lot of girls gazing into my eyes. I've heard they were breathtaking." My words exactly. He seems like a nice guy, except for the fact he's friends with Dimitri.

"Can I ask a question?" He nodded his head and I continued. "Is Dimitri always so grouchy? Did I do something to make him hate me?" I looked down until I felt a pair of warm fingers lift up my chin. Too soon, his fingers left making my skin feel cold.

"Nah, he's not always like that. His girlfriend Tasha just broke up with him." He gestured his head to the left and I looked out of the corner of my eyes. The girl, I now know is Tasha was whispering angrily to a girl with brown hair. (**A/N Does Avery have red or brown hair?) **I decided to stay as far away as I could from Dimitri and Tasha.

"Well, catch you later little kitty." Little kitty? What does that mean?

"Huh?" I replied and looked at him quizzically.

"You can be vicious when you take your claws out." He winked and said goodbye. I sighed, sad that Adrian had to leave so soon. I thought about how nice it would be to have a boyfriend like him. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a high pitched voice.

"How did you get him to talk to you? He never talks to girls like you." Tasha screeched. God, she sounded like the bird I had when I was eight.

"I was just being nice. He seemed to think I was worth talking to. Could you please move? I need to get into my locker." I said impatiently. These girls were spoiled brats. I turned the dial on my lock, but then I found myself falling into another wall. They really need to stop putting these here! It was Dimitri. My day just keeps getting better!

"Tasha, Avery." He said with a disapproving nod. They scurried away and I felt grateful.

"Thank you so much Dimitri. You seem like a really nice guy, and we got off to a bad start and-" I stopped mid-sentence and froze. He was touching me. He must have seen my expression and held on tighter. I started breathing really heavy.

_Flashback.._

_I got home from school; Lissa's mom had dropped me off. I prayed that my dad wasn't home. He was always drunk and said really weird things to me._

"_Hello Rose, you look quite ravishing today." My father said-well more like slurred. _

"_Hi dad, could you move? I need to get to my room." I said irritated. I don't like being around him when he's like this. Instead of moving he just got closer to me._

"_Get back!" I screamed, but he just picked me up and threw me on the ground like I was a feather. He ripped part of my shirt and smacked me across the face. I pulled him off of me tears streaming down my face, and ran into my room. Scared of what he would've done._

_End of flashback._

Dimitri shook me, but it was too late. Black spots danced across my vision and I struggled to stay awake.

"Open your eyes Rose stay awake." Dimitri said, he sounded panicked. "Roza" I was engulfed with blackness. I could use the sleep.

**Okay my lovelies, so this is my longest chapter. Did you like it should I continue. Let me know what you think. Every review counts. Thanks.**

**XOXO ~VAlover13**


End file.
